The Cullen Paranormal Research Society
by Juicycouturegal
Summary: Carlisle and Esme go away on vacation, and while they're gone, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rose go ghost hunting! Mostly Alice's POV
1. Let's Go Ghost Hunting!

"Make sure you remember to water the plants this time."

"And don't forget to check my mail at the hospital"

"And try not to cause any permanent damage to the house—we know" Emmett sighed, a tinge of exasperation evident in his voice. Carlisle and Esme always worry when they leave us alone for long periods of time. Most likely due to the fact that we occasionally mess things up when they are here, let alone when they go away. Still, it was getting a bit insane that they had been standing in the doorway, suitcases in hand, giving us instructions on how to function on our own for almost an hour at that point. On top of that, it was windy out that day, causing my hair to look like that of a homeless person (not meaning dirty, just unkempt). I gestured to my head, for the fifth time, indicating for them to close the door.

"Alright. We'll see you guys when we get back!" we all smiled. They were finally going, and shutting the door, thank god. For Christmas, Carlisle had gotten Esme a private cruise through the Caribbean, and finally, almost two moths later, they left. _That _left _us_ with two weeks alone at the house. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to remedy the damage.

"So…what's the plan?" Emmett whispered conspiratorially as soon as he knew Carlisle and Esme were a few miles away from the house, out of earshot.

"The plan? We're going to water the plants, and pick up Carlisle's mail." Rose spoke to him as if she were talking to a kindergartener.

"No...I mean the real 'plan'" Emmett replied, just as condescendingly.

"He means 'what's the plan' as in 'what can we do that will end in chaos'" Jasper volunteered. Bella rolled her eyes and groaned. I started considering what exactly 'the plan' was. Skiing in Vermont, having a karaoke tournament, and going over Niagara Falls in a barrel came to mind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smirk at the last idea, which I quickly removed from my "mental list".

"We should go bowling…" Rose suggested

"Or we could go to the movies" Edward offered

"Yeah…or we could saran wrap Bella and see how long it takes her to get out…"

"Emmett!" Edward growled, even though even he probably knew it would be amusing. We sat in silence for a minute before turning the TV on. I pulled the remote out from between the couch cushions and started flipping through the channels. America's Next Top Model…Rachel Ray… Lost…Sex in the City…Most Haunted. Suddenly, Emmett shot out of his seat.

"I've got it! We should go ghost hunting!"

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea…" I started to get interested. I've always believed in ghosts, and I watch ghost shows on TV all the time.

"We have to find somewhere haunted." By the time Bella said it, I was already on my way to the computer. When I typed "haunted places", over 8,000,000 results came up. After looking through a few pages of results, I clicked on one about Gettysburg. We had moved from Forks late last year, and our new home is in Pennsylvania.

"Guys, come here." I motioned for them to look at the screen. The places listed each had their stories. All had evidence. Suddenly I was anxious to go. A little scared, but excited.

"This could be fun…" Jasper said, smiling as he scrolled down the page to see more information.

"Yeah…it could be" surprisingly from Bella. I thought she might be afraid, and make up an excuse not go. And, of course, Edward agreed with her. We all looked at Rose, who stared back at us for a moment, unwilling to back down. Finally, she uncrossed her arms and nodded.

"Okay" I jumped up and down and everybody else grinned broadly, even Rose. It was easy to tell that she actually wanted to go, but, as usual, wanted to make sure things were on her terms.

"We need some equipment!" were the last words out of my mouth before I ran up the stairs to prepare for our trip.


	2. Mr On Star

"Is that all we need?" Jasper pulled the voice activated tape recorder out of my top dresser drawer.

"Yep. That's it. You have the walkie talkies?"

"Yeah…why do we need those?"

"They're a lot funner then cell phones."

"Oh. Right." As I shut the closet door, everybody else came up behind us.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" we walked down the stairs and waved goodbye to Nessie, who was coloring a picture with Jacob on the floor. Oddly enough, I had been able to pack light. Behind me, I dragged only one Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"What car are we taking?" Bella asked as we got outside.

"Hmm…which has the most space?" Edward looked at the three cars in the driveway—Rose's BMW convertible, Emmett's Jeep Wrangler, and his Volvo.

"Well, I assume you won't risk ruining the Vanquish by _driving_ it, my Jeep doesn't have a top, Alice's Porsche is being cleaned, obviously the Mercedes is unavailable, and the back seat of the Beamer is soaked…since I forgot to put the top up…" Rose stiffened with anger, "so that leaves the Volvo."

"We have to take one car?" Bella whined

"Well, there's five seats…plus our luggage, which we don't have much of anyways…" Edward seemed to be talking to himself

"Yeah...so Edward can drive, Bella can ride in the front seat, Alice can sit on my lap, and Em and Rose can hold some stuff…or somebody could curl up in the trunk…"

"Oooh! Jazz, can I 'curl up in the trunk?'" Rose asked. Her voice was absolutely dripping with sarcasm, but Jasper somehow didn't get it.

"Sure, that'd be great" Rose stared at him quite intensely for a few moments.

"Actually, can I seriously ride in the trunk?" Emmett asked excitedly, "It's always been on my life list to ride in a car trunk while crossing the border into Mexico…and this is close enough."

"Um…sure…if…that…makes you happy." Jasper responded with a smirk. Emmett walked around to the trunk, and the rest of us got in the car with our luggage, which was piled practically to the ceiling.

"This seems like it won't be a fun ride." Bella noted

"Especially for Emmett." Rose gestured towards the back of the car. He groaned loudly each time we hit a bump on the driveway. Bella was right.

***

"Finally! We're here!" Edward jumped out of the car, as did Bella. Rose, Jasper and I had significantly more trouble, since we had all of our luggage in the back seat with us. Rose opened the door, and the two of the bags went tumbling out.

"Oops." I tried to move, but found it quite difficult. Jasper was sitting on his large suitcase. I was sitting on him, and my bag, as well as Bella's, was on top of me.

"Jazz…I…cannot…move" I jiggled the bags trying to break free.

"I can't either. Hold on" he tried to move the bag below him, but couldn't.

"Rose! Edward! Bella!" I called. All three of them looked back at the car, and then at each other, before they came wandering back.

"What?" Rose spat, clearly annoyed that she had to walk _twenty feet _back to the car. I gave her "a look", and motioned with my free hand to our predicament.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know…" Bella exhaled, and looked at us as if she were actually thinking about it. Seriously, they sat there smiling stupidly at us for at least five minutes before any of them said anything.

"Should we call… On Star, or something?" Edward asked, still with a smirk on his face.

"What's On Star?"

"Isn't it a type of Converse Sneaker?"

"No, that's One Star."

"I thought that was a type of notebook…"

"No, that's Five Star…"

"Ohhhhhhh…" they then proceeded to argue back and forth about notebooks and sneakers for _another_ five minutes.

"On Star is a company specializing in car security and communications!" I screamed loudly. Jasper shook with silent laughter at my outburst, and the others just looked a little scared.

"Call them." Bella took out her phone, and dialed 411. When they connected her, I heard a man answer.

"_Hello, this is Vince at On Star, how may I help you?"_

"Hi, um, I need some help, I'm in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania?"

"_What do you need help with?"_

"Well, it isn't me, it's my friends. They're stuck in a car"

"_Oh, okay…can you not open the doors?"_

"No, the doors are opened."

"_Are they trapped by the airbags?"_

"No"

"_Are they physically handicapped in any way?"_

"No"

"_Mentally handicapped?" _

"Uh…not that I know of…"

"_Well…uh…what's trapping them?"_

"One is sitting on a suitcase, the other is sitting on the one sitting on the suitcase, and she's holding luggage. The luggage is piled to the ceiling…and it's…packed _really_ tight." Vince was silent for a moment before he answered.

"_Alright…would you like me to send somebody?"_

"Yes please. We're in the parking lot of Gettysburg National Military Park Museum and Visitor Center…in a silver Volvo sedan…license plate 204WJL"

"_Okay. Give it about fifteen minutes, goodbye"_ Bella shut the phone.

"Fifteen minutes?" I said through my teeth.

"Sorry…it was the soonest they could get here." I could see some parts of the battlefield already, and a few monuments. It was a little foggy out, but the fog framed the statues in a way that made them seem more dignified. It took some effort, but I was able to see the time on my silver Cartier watch. 11:53 in the morning. When the On Star representative finally arrived, it was 12:21. Humph. 28 minutes. And, naturally, when help finally got to us, he took his time.

"This is a very difficult situation…these suitcases are packed pretty tightly…does this seat open up to the trunk?"

"Yes." Edward relied.

"Okay. I'll just go back to the trunk, pull the seat back, and then we can try to get this bottom bag out…hold on" He ambled slowly around to the back of the car.

"Sir, do you have a key?"

"Here" Edward tossed him the car remote control. The On Star guy took a little time to figure out which button unlocked the trunk, but eventually, he got it. When he pulled the trunk open, Emmett was still lying there, of course, since we didn't let him out. Unfortunately, we had forgotten he was in there. When the man saw him in the trunk, he gasped audibly, and I heard his heart rate shoot up.

"Um…er…wh—why is there a dead body in your trunk?" He stuttered, terrified. It was understandable. Emmett was, apparently, not breathing, blinking, or moving. The poor On Star guy's heart rate went up even more when the "dead body" sat up and started talking to him.

"Hi. Who are you? I'm Emmett. I'm not technically dead. There just wasn't enough room in the car, so I rode in the trunk. But it smelled weird in the trunk, so that's why I wasn't breathing…" Luckily, Mr. On Star didn't seem to have heard Emmett, since he was talking quickly, practically too quick for the human ear. Instead of responding, he just nodded.

"Okay, well, could you…get out of the trunk? I need to do something…"

"Okay" At last, I heard the click of the seat opening. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when he slid the bag Jasper was sitting on out from under him. My monogram canvas Louis and Bella's Green Tumi suitcase fell over onto the seat next to us. I hopped out of the Volvo, followed by Jasper.

"Finally!"

"What is your home address? I'll send the bill in the mail"

"480 Lake Street, Avoca, PA" he wrote it down in a small notepad, and walked away, surely glad to be done with us.

"Okay…that ride felt a lot longer than two hours…"


	3. On the battlefield

We waited until 9:00 that night to actually start "ghost hunting". When it was finally dark, and the tourists had left, we walked towards the first spot on our list. It was one of the first sites I read about online. Apparently it's one of the most frequently reported areas of the battlefield—Devil's Den.

"It's weird that people I knew were here so long ago…I feel old…I never feel old."

"You are old, Jazz…but it is sort of odd, when you think about that—it's creepy up here at night…" we all stopped walking and just looked up at the rocks, still framed by the fog that was present all day. It felt almost as if taking pictures would disturb the sanctity of the site, so I took out the tape recorder, and turned it on. I couldn't hear anything, but complete silence. Nobody was breathing, or talking—nothing. It was so quiet I started to get that annoying ringing in my ears.

"Wow" Bella sighed, breaking the eerie hush.

"I know…"

"Let's separate, so we can look in different places…" I whispered…it felt like I should whisper, for some reason.

"Can we use the walkie talkies?" Edward asked, pulling the six of them from the bag I made him carry, which he thought looked like a purse (because it was a purse…).

"Yeah, sure." I took one from him.

"Let's all meet back here in ten minutes."

"Wait!" Emmett called as Jasper and I started towards the other side of the rocks.

"What?"

"Can we have code names? To use over the walkie talkies? It's more fun that way"

"Fine…" I agreed

"Okay…um…Alice…you can be Baby Spice, I'm Sporty Spice, Edward is Posh Spice," Edward groaned quietly, but Emmett didn't notice, "Bella—you're Ginger Spice,"

"Can't I just be Ginger without the Spice?" Bella interrupted. Emmett thought for a minute.

"Okay, fine…Jasper—Scary Spice,"

"What?! Why am I Scary Spice?"

"Hey…it was either that or Spike"

"Spike?! Can I just be Jasper…or a different Spice girl?"

"No. Scary Spice, take it or leave it." I glanced at my watch. We were wasting time as Emmett and Jasper argued about names. What was up with the whole Spice Girls thing? None of us liked them even when they were popular…

"Fine…" Jasper grumbled, defeated. Emmett pointed to Rose next.

"Well, since we're out of Spice Girls…you are…Smurfette"

"Who?"

"Have you ever seen the Smurfs? Smurfette is one of the only three female Smurfs…she's blue." Rose rolled her eyes and took a walkie talkie from Edward.

"Ready now?" Everyone nodded once

"'Kay…ten minutes…"

***

"Jazz! Get over here!" I whisper-yelled from across the small field behind the rocks. He hurried towards me, walkie talkie in hand.

"Any good pictures yet?"

"No…you?"

"Not even…orbs, or light, or anything."

"But listen to this EVP I just recorded…"

"What's 'EVP'?"

"It stands for 'Electric Voice Phenomenon'. I read about it online before we left. It's when a ghost voice appears on a recording but not in real life…listen." I pressed the "play" button. I had listened to the very beginning of it before, and now the voice seemed even more obvious.

"Wow…that's great…loud…it sounds like a guy singing…"

"Yeah…" as the recording played, it got louder…

_"__Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down, you're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white, we fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up …"_

"Alice…I don't think this is a ghost"

"Me neither…" I took out my walkie talkie, and twisted the "on" dial. A red light appeared on the side.

"Emmett! Were you singing?" I hissed through the speaker.

"Hi Alice. I'm not going to answer unless you use the names…I'm Sporty Spice…"

"Fine, whatever…Sporty Spice, come in…this is Baby Spice…were you singing?"

"Yes, I was…but you assumed it was me and not Posh…"

"Yeah, because Edward—I mean Posh—doesn't like 'Hot n' Cold'"

"Hmm…okay…see you in…five minutes…" his end of the walkie talkie went quiet. I wondered if Edward and Bella were having better luck…

Edward POV:

"Bella! Look!" I stared at the photo I had just taken, making sure it was real.

"Cool…wait…look, there's a piece of hair on the lense…" we both moaned. At that point, we had found nothing. We had, however, heard Emmett sing 'Hot n' Cold' from the bottom of the hill without messing up the lyrics at all…

"How much time is there?"

"Um…3 Minutes" I replied, looking at my watch.

"We aren't going to find anything. I would say that there's no such thing as ghosts, but since most of the world thinks we don't exist, I won't…but I still don't think we'll find anything."

"Maybe if we just sit here, quietly, for a few minutes, and see if anything happens." I offered. We sat down on a large rock and looked out at the battlefield. It was beautiful at night. All of the monuments were visible. The fog had settled, close to the ground. There were also no humans touring as there were during the day. Every once in a while, I would hear a noise, only to realize it was a bug buzzing or the wind. I hate to be skeptical, but I found myself thinking that Bella might have been right. If there were ghosts anywhere, it would be somewhere like Gettysburg, and if they were here, wouldn't we have seen _something_? Suddenly, Bella dropped her shield.

_I want to go home…_

"I know…me too…we always end up agreeing to these things they do…"

_I know…I hope Nessie doesn't miss us too much _

"I'm sure she's fine…we only packed enough for two or three days"

_Sometimes I really wish we could sleep._

"Me too" when both of our walkie talkies rang, we were very slow to answer

"Posh…uh…Ginger…I can't believe I just called you those names…um, we're meeting right now, where we said." Rose spoke on the other line. I heard Emmett's voice in the background.

"Smurfette…why is it so hard to call them their names?" he whined

"It's not…but why are you calling me Smurfette if we aren't on the walkie talkies?" after that the other end was quiet.

"Let's go…that was a successful first night…" I hoped desperately that the next day would be better in the paranormal arena.


	4. The Red House

Alice POV:

We had spent the last day touring the battlefields. The night before certainly wasn't successful, and all day we had seen nothing supernatural. I hoped that it was just the fact that it was daytime, but Bella was convinced that it was because there are no such things as ghosts. I didn't believe her. As long as we and the wolves are in existence, I am keeping an open mind. Jasper thought that maybe it was just the battlefields that were the problem. So, the second night we drove into the town of Gettysburg for our investigation. So far, we hadn't found any supposedly haunted attractions that were opened at eleven at night.

"We're going back to the battlefield." Rose declared

"No. That didn't go well at all last night…" I stood quietly while Edward and Rose fought, as they often do. When I looked up, we were standing in front of a house. It was large, and very obviously old, but well kept. In front of the entrance was a small wooden sign hanging from a post—"Red House" was carved into the old wood. Immediately, I recognized the name from a website I had found—it was inhabited by college girls, and supposedly a ghost of a woman.

"Guys! We should look around here…it's supposed to be haunted…" I quipped

"I think somebody lives here…it's private property." Edward reminded me

"But it was on the internet…"

"Alice is right…they probably wouldn't mind if we took a look around." I was shocked that it was Rose who had defended my side, since she usually doesn't "do" breaking in. But after a day and a half of finding no paranormal activity anywhere, we were willing to try anything.

"Okay…should we knock?" Bella asked

"No!" from the rest of us. We would have to climb in a window or something…

"So we're going to break in?" Bella sounded noticeably scared, but we ignored it, and nodded in unison.

"If you don't want to, I'll stay with you…"

"No, Edward! Come on, Bella!" I urged

"Fine" I smiled innocently at her, but got only an eye roll in return. Slowly, and silently, we made our way over to the side of the house. There were three levels, and each had three windows. Since it was February, of course all of them were closed. Emmett reached up and attempted to open a window on the first floor, but it was locked.

"Shh! don't do that, there could be somebody sleeping in there!" Rose reprimanded. There was clearly no way we could get in without begin seen, and arrested for trespassing, I thought. But, then, my eyes drifted down to the basement, and I noticed something. The cellar was partially visible, about three feet of cement above ground. Like the upper floors, there were three small, evenly spaced windows very close to the ground. They looked a bit out of place on the rough gray, with their white moldings. As I looked closer, I realized they were able to be opened.

"Look…the basement windows. Try one" I ordered quietly. Edward pushed lightly on the one in front of him, and it moved a little, but made a loud squeaking sound. We all winced, worried about being discovered by the girls living there, but nobody came.

"It sounds a lot quieter to the humans…just do it again…" Jasper whispered cautiously. Edward pushed on the glass once again, and the window opened, but not without an even louder sound.

"Okay…I'll go in first, since I'm smallest…" I gulped, before crouching down and shimmying myself through the little opening. Since I could barely fit, I wondered how everyone else would.

"Throw me the bag, Edward!" he kicked the canvas sack towards me, and I pulled it in. Bella walked towards the window next, and somehow made it through, although it was very tight. Rose just barely made it through, and got stuck in the process.

"There is no way you guys are getting in here…"

"I know…but you could let us in the back…" Instantly, Bella was very scared, and Rose probably was too, but didn't show it. I guess I'm weird like that—I always thought that if I ever saw a ghost, I wouldn't be afraid.

"Guys…we've made it this far…" I begged.

"Okay…" Bella was practically shaking. We turned around and saw the basement for the first time…it was very dark, and mostly empty except for a line of bookcases along the gray cement, and, I had to admit, a little scary. When we got to the door, outlined in light from upstairs, Rose turned the door knob very, very carefully, so it made minimal noise. When we walked up the steps the creaked slightly, but not loud enough that it would cause suspicion. I took out my walkie talkie and pressed the call button, causing both Rose and Bella's to ring loudly. They both stared at me with looks of complete and utter panic as a light set of footsteps came down the hallway. Knowing we could waste no time, I grabbed them both by the hand, and pulled them around the corner, looking for a place to hide.

"Behind the couch." I whispered through my teeth. It was ten minutes later when the footsteps could no longer be heard. We breathed a collective sigh of relief. With the luck we had been having that night, I wasn't surprised when the walkie talkies rang again.

"Baby, Ginger, and Smurfette, come in"

"Hello Sporty Spice, this is Baby Spice, we are in the house, come to the back door." I had completely given in to using the names.

"Will do…" whoever was out here before didn't seem to be coming back, so as quietly as possible, we crept over to the kitchen area again, and let the guys in.

"Be absolutely silent. Somebody was here before…let's go back to the basement." We all followed Bella down the stairs, not daring to breathe or let go of the railing.

"Okay…I'm going to do some recordings, so be quiet…" I heard the ringing again.

"Nothing…" Bella said in an "I told you so" voice.

"Just wait…" I promised, taking out the digital camera.

"Okay…" Bella and Edward walked over to one of the bookcases and Edward lifted a box from the top shelf. It was one of the many board games stored there, it appeared.

"Hey guys…look. It's a Ouija board…" Edward chuckled, clearly a disbeliever. But I believed, and was rather nervous. I'd read about Ouija boards, and they seemed like they could cause a lot of trouble. Before I had time to protest, everybody was gathered around Edward as he took the lid off the box.

"Wait! If we're going to use this, can we put a dime on it…I heard that keeps bad spirits away…" everybody looked at me and then burst into a fit of quiet laughter.

"What?" I growled, annoyed that they weren't taking me seriously.

"Well, it just seems a little superstitious…" Jasper explained

"Oh…fine then. If anybody gets possessed by an evil ghost, I don't want to hear it." They all laughed again, but Jasper and Bella seemed to at least be making an effort to stop. Emmett took the board out of the box and laid it on the ground. They sat in a circle around it, not looking the least bit frightened.

"Fine then. If you are all going to open yourselves to danger like this, then I will go investigate upstairs." I announced, grabbing the camera and tape recorder, as well as the thermometer we brought along.

"Have fun!" they yelled behind me as I stormed up the stairs, not bothering to be quiet. Even though I was mad they didn't take me seriously, I was also worried about them, and sort of afraid of what would be down there when I returned. When I reached the living room, I turned the tape recorder on, took a reading on the thermometer. 68 degrees. Totally normal. As I expected, there was no EVP on my tape recorder. Hoping the hallway might give me better results, I noiselessly tip toed across the wood floor. The basement door was still open a crack, so I peaked down at my family, still gathered around the board. The were all laughing—thinking this was a big joke. In my mind, I willed them to take it seriously, but even with Edward around, it had no effect. And then, as I stood in the middle of the long entry hall, with no place to hide, a faint knocking on the wall started to get louder, and louder, until it was a pounding, and I knew I had been found. The nearest room was the bathroom, so I sprinted to the open door, my feet barely touching the ground, and hid in the shower. The pounding seemed to get closer…


	5. A mother's intuition

Esme POV:

I smiled to myself as I felt the sun's warmth on my skin. By the second day of our trip, the water was starting to get clearer, and the sand on the beaches we passed was gradually becoming whiter as we went further south. Lying out in the sun always makes me happy. Perfectly content, and ordinarily it would be a simple pleasure. But, as a vampire and resident of a town that's cloudy for the majority of the time, it is a rare thing. I was enjoying my time so much that up until that point, I hadn't really thought about the kids at all. But an sudden feeling of unease assaulted me. I tried to not think about it, and focused on how wonderful the rest of my vacation would be. Still, that nagging thought kept coming back to me. What if there was something wrong at home?

"Carlisle!" I called from across the yacht's deck. He practically jumped out of the hot tub and rushed over. Apparently I sounded upset…

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he knelt next to the lounge chair I laid in.

"I don't know…I'm a little worried about the kids…"

"I'm sure they're great…you do so much for all of us…just enjoy yourself." I wanted to, I really did. But something felt wrong.

"Okay…"

"Good," He kissed me before sitting down on the chair next to mine, "they can handle being alone…I think." This time, he sounded unsure, as if he were convincing himself.

"Of course. Some of them have had over a century to learn from mistakes." And as quickly as the worry had come, it left. I had myself convinced-- everything would be perfectly fine…


	6. Encounter

Alice's POV:

I sat in that tub for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Water from the shower head dripped slowly onto my suede flats, but I didn't move, because I didn't want to make noise. For the first time, I thought that Bella could be right—we weren't going to find any ghosts. The pounding was just a very light tapping now, so I considered getting out of the shower. I was on the verge of leaving when somebody entered the room. The Sweet, fresh scent of a human wasn't present in the bathroom. Neither was the smell of another vampire. It _smelled_ as if there was nobody in the room, but I _heard_ the door open.

"Um…hello?" no answer. "Is somebody there?" again, no answer. I couldn't see, smell, or, at that point, hear anything, but it seemed like somebody was there. After a long, peaceful, but unnatural quiet, a woman started to sing. She didn't sing anything by Katy Perry. It was a soft, flowing tune that sounded a little bit like a lullaby. And the singing was coming from the other side of the bathroom. I thought until that point that I would not be scared if I was able to have a supernatural experience, but I was petrified. In very measured movements, I reached behind me and grabbed the thermometer and tape recorder. The temperature in the room had dropped to 41 degrees, from 68 degrees. On the recording, the voice was very faint, but still there. Evidence. I warily looked around the blue striped shower curtain. There was nobody there. Snoring from upstairs was the only sound as I lifted myself from the tub and walked into the hallway. My hand was on the knob of the basement door when I heard it, and ran back into the bathroom to hide behind the door…

Meanwhile…

Edward POV:

"Fine then. If you are all going to open yourselves to danger like this, then I will go investigate upstairs." Alice hissed as she angrily stomped up the staircase

"Have fun!" all we got for a response was "humph!" It seemed ridiculous that she was so scared of something that was really just a game.

"So, how do we use this thing?" Emmett asked, drumming his fingers on the board.

"I think that one of us holds onto this little thing here, and asks a question…"

"Then we see if it moves by itself to give you an answer." Jasper added to my response.

"Alright! I'll go first…" Emmett held onto the wooden heart shaped piece, "Uh…is this house haunted?" the heart didn't move at all.

"I'll go next," Bella reached across the board and took the heart from Emmett, "If there are any ghosts here…how old are you?" We sat quietly for a few minutes, and there was, again, no movement. Jasper tried next.

"Were you here during the civil war?" the cellar was as silent as ever.

"Lemme go again," Emmett snatched the piece away from Jasper, "How old are?"

"I just asked that." Bella reminded him

"Okay…wait!" the wooden heart started to move across the board, towards the numbers.

"You're making it move."

"No I'm not!"

"Fine…take your hands off it." Jasper said, a smug look forming on his face

"Quiet Spike!"

"I'm Scary Spice!"

"No. You're Spike now." Emmett probably _was_ faking it, since he was singing some song he made up in his head to block me out.

"This is so stupid." Rose mumbled. The heart stopped moving, and a strong breeze blew through the window we had left open. We exchanged a look of fear and surprise for only a second before everybody seemed to realize how ridiculous this was. What started off as nervous laughter quickly turned into the real thing. All of us knew it was stupid that we had let a game scare us. But soon enough, we were silenced when a yell, so low it was almost a roar, ripped through the room. It sounded far away, but close at the same time.

"Let's go home." Bella said, her voice shaking

"No! This is just getting good"

"Emmett, come on…" another sound pierced the air, but this time, it was a woman's shrill scream. There was barely a pause before a voice emanated from the wall behind Rose. It was high, and seemed to be whispering.

"Em, Bella's right, let's go!" Rose never gets scared, and she was literally shaking…I was a little afraid myself. The voice, now clearly a woman's, got louder, and the board started to vibrate. Without another word, we all jumped up and ran for the stairs, almost forgetting to be quiet. As we reached the top, I realized Alice was calling our names in her mind, over and over. What happened to her?


	7. Secret Asian Man and Returning Home

Alice's POV:

"And then, she started singing! Listen!" I pressed the play button, and the ghostly voice was just barely audible on the tape. But, it was definitely there.

"That same voice started talking downstairs!" Bella gasped

"What were you _doing_ down there?" I was going to go down stairs, but after I heard some kind of abnormal screaming, I figured I wanted no part of it.

"_We _were not doing anything," Jasper sighed, "_Rose_ said the Ouija board was stupid, and that's when we had a little trouble."

"We should've listened to you and put a dime on the board…"

"Yes, you should've, but it's alright…let's go."

** *

"So, Bella…now you believe…"

"Yes, Alice, I believe"

"Good…I told you we'd find a ghost…it just took some time, that's all" I gave her an "I told you so" look, and she narrowed her eyes at me…Bella can be very contemptuous sometimes!

"We're…never going ghost hunting again, right?" Jasper asked, still very on edge from their experience in the basement.

"NO! Absolutely not!" Rose huffed. As usual, she tried to cover up fear with anger.

"Okay, just making sure" he looked relieved

"We forgot to put the Ouija board away…will that make the ghosts mad?" Edward asked nervously.

"Not at us…we don't live there…but, probably not anyways." I assured him.

"Not that any of you would, but don't talk about this when Carlisle and Esme get back…" they agreed. And then we listened to that song, _Secret Agent Man_ all the way home…up until that day, we all thought the lyrics were "Secret Asian Man". But honestly, doesn't everybody?

_2 Weeks Later…  
_

"We're home!" Esme sang as she and Carlisle walked through the front door. Luckily it wasn't windy out, but it didn't matter, because that time they came right in.

"How was the trip?" Bella asked

"Excellent! The ship was beautiful!"

"And the weather was perfect!"

"Glad you guys had a good time."

"We did!"

"So, what did you all do while we were gone?"

"Not much" Rose shrugged

"We got some good movies on Demand…"

"Went ghost hunting…" I elbowed Emmett—hard, "just kidding!" he was still wincing and rubbing his arm. They didn't seem to know.

"My plants seem a little…dead"

"Oh, Esme, that's just tough love!" Rose chimed. That reminded me…the mail at the hospital.

"I'll be right back…"

"You forgot the mail, didn't you?" Carlisle sighed, "But I kind of expected it anyways…"

And so ends another chapter in the endless, but super duper cool life of Baby Spice…


End file.
